PAW Patrol: Pups go to the Super Bowl
by TheGoldenSaint
Summary: The pups will divide as they choose sides of the field. Saints VS Patriots. ChaseXSkye MarshallXEverest
1. Chapter 1

Ryder is at Katie's planning something that was not of the pup's knowledge. Rocky is at the beach looking for recyclable items. Rubble is digging for coins and gold. Chase and Skye are at the water, looking at the sunset, Skye rested her head up against Chase. Marshall and Everest were at the lookout playing Pup pup boogie.

At Katie's

"The pups will be excited." said Ryder. "Should I tell them?" asked Katie. "No baby I'll call them on my pup pad." said Ryder. Ryder opens his button slot on his pad and presses the center button. "PAW Patrol to the lookout." said Ryder "Ryder needs us." said all except Marshall and Everest who were already there.

At the lookout

"Aw man I was just about to do my signature tail spin." said Marshall "Look on the bright side at least you're not last." said Everest. Just then Ryder and the other pups enter. The pups all in their normal positions only this time Everest was to Marshall's right and had her head rested on his shoulder. "I have a surprise for you pups." said Ryder. "Ooh! I love surprises." said Rubble as he jumped up and down. Ryder gave a chuckle. "Calm down Rubble." said Ryder. "Sorry." said Rubble. "Since you pups have done a lot of work in Adventure bay, I have taken the liberty to get these." said Ryder as he dug in his pocket. He pulls out 10 Super Bowl 50 tickets. "No way how did you get those?" asked Marshall. "Dude those things are like totally expensive." commented Zuma. "Yes they are, I got these with the help of Mayor Goodway and Farmer Al." said Ryder. "Ryder sir isn't the Super bowl supposed to be in New York?" asked Chase. "Yes which is why we have to get up early Friday morning." said Ryder the pups moaned. "Hey I don't have to take you, I can give these tickets away." suggested Ryder. "No sir." said Chase. "Ok we get up at 3 am, we'll have breakfast on the road, meeting is dismissed." said Ryder

Thursday Night

"Pups It's time for bed it's 9 o'clock." said Ryder "Aw." said All pups. "Jake can I spend the night with Marshall?" asked Everest. Jake rubs his chin. "Alright." said Jake. Everest jumps with excitement and puts her head up against Marshall. "But just because of the trip tomorrow." said Jake. They all go to their pup houses. Everest walks with Marshall to his.

Early the next morning.

Marshall wakes up checks his glow in the dark clock: 3:04 it said. He gets up trying not to disturb Everest. He rides the elevator to the top. When he reaches the top he sees Ryder sitting at the table watching something on his pup pad with a mug of coffee in his hand. He looks up and sees Marshall. "Good morning Marshall." said Ryder. "Good morning Ryder." said Marshall with a yawn. Seconds later Chase walks in from the elevator. "Good morning Chase." said Marshall. "Good morning Ryder and Marshall." said Chase. 'Good morning Chase." said Ryder. "Could I get some coffee?" asked Marshall. "Sure I'll make your cups while you two wake up your spouses. So they go back down the elevator to wake up their girls.

5 minutes later

"Everybody's awake I presume?" asked Ryder. All the pups yawn. "Man I'm sleepy." said Everest as she was about to fall asleep but was awoken by a tickle on the neck by Marshall. The pups drink up their coffee and get their luggage loaded in the PAW Patroller. They head for Los Angeles.


	2. Chapter 2

They reach Los Angeles. "Alright next flight is to St. Louis." said Ryder to himself. "This place is much bigger than Adventure Bay." said Rocky. "I know." said Skye. "Ryder dear where should we eat?" asked Katie. "Hold on a minute honey I'm thinking." said Ryder without looking at her. Just then a skateboarder does an Ollie and a kick flip over Rubble. "Cool!" said Rubble. The skateboarder noticed what Rubble had said. "Thanks little man." said the skateboarder. "I can do that to." said Rubble. "Really, ok do a kick flip over that sidewalk edge." said the skateboarder as he pointed to it and gave Rubble his skateboard. Rubble hops on and uses his back leg to speed up and what he did surprised the others including the skateboarder minus Ryder. He Ollies over the edge and does a triple kick flip. "My gosh man you have skills." said the skateboarder. "Thanks, by the way I didn't catch your name." said Rubble. "It's Tyler." said Tyler. "Nice to meet ya, my name is Rubble." said Rubble as he gives Tyler back his board. "You too, hey I've gotta go see ya." said Tyler as he waves, turns to run. "Bye!" said all except Ryder who still had his eyes on his pup pad. He finally looks up. "Who was that." asked Ryder. "That's Tyler; He's a skateboarder, I…" Ryder cut him off. "I saw it Rubble." said Ryder. "You saw it?" asked Rubble. "Yep a triple kick flip, anyway we are going to stay in a hotel for tonight, and depart tomorrow." said Ryder.

At the hotel.

"Welcome to the Comfort Inn." said the lady at the front desk. "Yes, I'll have two rooms please." said Ryder. "Ok here are your keys." said the lady.

At the 5th floor

"Ok Jake, you can have room 215, the pups Katie and I will take room 214." said Ryder. "Ok Ryder." said Jake.

In room 214

Ryder opens the room door and once inside they unpack for the night. "Tomorrow we will depart of St. Louis." said Ryder. "I can't wait to see the great arch." said Rubble. "I know." said Everest as she looks at Marshall with love in her eyes.

The next few days

The next few days the gang departs for St. Louis. "Robo Dog had to charge so Ryder drove the PAW Patroller. Zuma and Rocky were playing poker. Chase and Skye were staring out the window. Marshall and Everest were watching a movie on the built in screen. Rubble was taking a nap on the floor.

In St. Louis

"Whoa!" said Skye in amazement. "It's bigger than I imagined." said Rubble. "It's huge!" said Chase. "Ryder, can we go up in the Arch?" asked Everest. Ryder thought for a moment and said: "Sure." The pups jump for joy. They drive around the block to the entrance point.

After going through, they load up and head to the next hotel for the night. The next day they set for D.C. Once there they visit monuments and etc. A few more days and they reach East Rutherford New Jersey. "MetLife stadium." said Marshall. Then Chase and Skye began to chant with their Cajun accents. "Who Dat say they gonna beat dem Saints! Who Dat! Who Dat! Then Marshall and Everest shouted. "Go Patriots!" "Ryder who are you pulling for?" asked Rocky. "Saints." replied Ryder. "Same here." said Rocky. "The Saints." said Rubble. "Well Titans it looks like you AFC fans are outnumbered." said Rocky. "Oh can it Panther." said Marshall. "Hey Jake who are you pulling for?" asked Ryder. "Patriots." replied Jake. "What's your favorite team?" asked Zuma. "Patriots." replied Jake. "I like the Buccaneers so I will also pull for the Saints." said Zuma. "I guess in this bunch the NFC outnumbers the AFC." said Rubble. 'I guess so." said Ryder. They proceed to the stadium.


	3. Chapter 3

Once inside they take a look around and are astonished. "Ok we have seats 30 through 40 on section AV." said Ryder. "AA, AB, A-." said Marshall as he was cut of by a kiss from Everest. "Ok pups lets proceed." said Ryder. Once they found their seats they sat down and look around. "Amazing." said Skye as she lay back against her boyfriend. Chase looks down at Skye and then looks back at the Saints players who were throwing footballs. Just then she notices a woman wearing an Alabama shirt and says: "Roll Tide!" The woman responds the same but notices what her boyfriend is wearing. "Really?" asked the lady. "Geaux Tigers, got a problem?" asked Chase. "Uh yes girl you need to dump this loser pronto." said the woman. Just then Skye gets anger in her eyes, next thing you know she tackles the woman and attacks her. It took Chase, Marshall, and Ryder to get her off. A couple of guards appear and grab Skye and the other woman and bring them to the questioning room.

In the questioning room.

"These girls were engaging in a fight. the chief turns around in his chair to reveal his face. He takes one good look at them and then he looks at Ryder. "This must be your dog I presume?" asked The Chief. "Yes sir and I will use strict discipline, I will.." said Ryder as he was cut off by the chief. "Alright I want these two out of here, we have enough girl drama as it is." said the chief.

In the lobby.

With that said the guards pick up the lady and Skye and bring them to the gate and give them the boot out, close the gate, and return to duty. Chase being a police pup tries to reason with the chief, but he wouldn't budge. Chase gets angry at Skye. "Why did you have to do it!?" asked Chase. Skye got tears in her eyes. "You couldn't put your anger issues aside one night, one night!" said Chase. "I'm sorry." said Skye in a soft voice. "Look what it costed you!" said Chase. "Chase!" said Ryder. Chase listens and walks away to calm his anger. Ryder kneels down to Skye who was on the other side. She had a lot of tears in her eyes. "Chase is right you need to keep it under control." said Ryder. "I know." said Skye in a soft voice causing her to cry. Just then the owner of MetLife stadium appears. "Well if it ain't the PAW Patrol." said the owner. "You've heard of us?" asked Ryder. "Oh yes, you must be Marshall the fire pup ." said the owner as he pet Marshall's head. "I am." replied Marshall. "And you must Chase." said the owner. "I am." replied Chase who just finished getting his anger under control. "Zuma!, party pup of the PAW Patrol." said the owner. "Aw shucks, that's me." said Zuma as he blushed. "Rocky the recycler." said the owner. "At your service." said Rocky. "Everest the snow princess." said the owner. "yep that's me." said Everest with a blush. He then turns to Skye who was still on the other side of the gate with tears in her eyes. He kneels down. "Aw you must be Skye." said the owner. She says nothing and nods her head. "Wait why is she on the outside the gate?" asked the owner. "She was kicked out." replied Ryder. "Nonsense, you can't kick out a rescue pup." said the owner after he turns his head to the Chief. "Let her in." said the owner. "But, but." muttered the Chief. "No buts, let her back in!" demanded the owner. With that the chief opens the gate and let's Skye in. Then the owner pets her on the head. She runs to Chase and cuddles with him. "I forgive you." said Chase as he licks her on the cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

They waited and Zuma got hungry. "I'm gonna get me something from the snack bar." said Zuma. "Can you get me a hotdog with cheese and jalapenos?" asked Rubble who licked his lips and rubbed his tummy. "Sure thing dude, hey anybody else want anything?" asked Zuma. Everyone nodded no. Zuma hops from his spot and walks to the lobby.

In the lobby.

"Wow its nice man I am one lucky pup." thought Zuma as he made his way to the snack bar. "What can I get ya Buccaneer Boy?" asked the lady at the counter. "Uh I'll have Frito pie and a hotdog with cheese and jalapenos." replied Zuma. She types it on the computer and gives Zuma his total. "Eight dollars and eighty six cents." said the lady. Zuma gives her the money he owes. He waits 5 minutes for the food he ordered. Once he gets it he proceeds to his seat. But as he does he hears something. The chief and a guard.

In the men's room.

He hears it from the men's room so he walks in and enters a stall and peers from the top of the stall wall and listens. "Skye is a nuisance." said the chief as he dries his hands. "But we can't kick her out." pointed the guard. "Well it looks like we will have to go undercover won't we." said the chief. Zuma gasps. And the toilet paper stick falls out it's hole. So Zuma is hanging on the edge. The chief gets curious. "What was that?" asked the Chief. Just then Zuma fell. "Oh shoot!" said Zuma to himself. Zuma fell and makes a run for the door after he grabs his and Rubble's food. "Hey it's a spy!" said the guard. "After him!" said the chief.

In the lobby

Zuma ran as fast as his paws could carry him. He looks back to see 3 guards after him. Just then he sees the stairway back to his section he immediately turns but the guards don't see.

At their seats.

Zuma ran into their isle panting. "Zuma are you okay?" asked Chase who was concerned. "The chief (pant) is out to (pant) kick Skye out of the arena (pant) they are going to (pant) go undercover (pant) we need to (pant) keep our eyes (pant) peeled! He collapsed of exhaustion. They all gasp at what they heard. "I need to inform the owner." said Ryder. Ryder calls but no reply. He tries but still no reply. "What do we do Ryder?" asked Katie. "Let's just keep our eyes peeled." said Ryder. It was time for the National Anthem, it was sang by Katy Perry. As the man on the loud speaker said for everyone to stand up and remove their caps. Chase and Rocky do so. Chase does the American solute. Once she finished the pups howl as the jets flew across the sky. Minus Chase who had just removes his paw from his forehead. Skye was amazed at the sight of the jets. "Bravo!" shouted Ryder.

Then the game began. The Saints won the coin toss and chose to receive. So the Patriots kicking team got into position. Once Stephen Gostkowski kicked the ball the game began. "Let's go Saints!" shouted Skye. She did a flip in the process. The returner makes it to the 24 yard line. As Zuma was cheering by howling he notices one of the guards behind Skye. "Skye behind you!" shouted Zuma. Too late she was already snatched he had his hand over her mouth. But it just so happens that Chase sees the man and bit his leg. The man let out a scream causing Ryder to turn around. "Chase heel! Hey you put Skye down!" shouted Ryder. "Shut up and watch the game kid." Said the guard. Just then the sound of a man clearing his throat came from behind the guard. He turns around to see the owner. The guard smiles and puts Skye back in her seat. The guard then returns to his patrol duty. "Skye baby girl I am so sorry." said the owner. "It's okay by the way what's your name?" asked Skye curious. "Why my name is Carl Goldberg but you can call me Carl." said Carl. "Nice to meet ya." said Skye. The others turn around in their chairs. Carl just waves.

In the Carl's office.

"You're fired." said Carl. 'What! Why!" said Carl. "I can't have you harassing the PAW Patrol." replied Carl. "I'm not harassing." said the Chief. "Aren't you?" asked Carl. He shows a recording of the lobby when three guards were chasing Zuma. "Well who's gonna be the new Chief?" Asked the ex Chief. "I Am." replied Carl. The ex Chief just stares with his left eye twitching. "You can leave now." said Carl.

In the seats.

"Ok folks the chief is gone so I am the new one." said the owner. The pups jump for joy. "Ok you guys enjoy the rest of the game.

At the Hotel.

The Saints won 84-78 in double overtime. "Who Dat say they gonna beat dem Saints, Who Dat!, Who Dat!" cried Chase and Skye. "What a trip pups okay we need to get to bed so we will be rested so we can set for the long trip back home. "Aww." said all the pups. They grumble.

The End.


End file.
